The Mark Of Love
by NeedYouLikeWaterInMyLungs
Summary: A toad blows up, and now he wants her! That was a lame excuse to get her. He would never have her. She vows silence thinking it would help her think and plan for his death, but instead it condems her to a boring life until one day.. She speaks.
1. Prologue

__

The Mark Of Love

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I do, however, own Blaze.. Even though Draco seems to object.

Chapter 1- The Prologue

Where once was light,

Now darkness falls.

Where once was love,

Love is no more.

Don't say goodbye.

Don't say I didn't try.

These tears we cry are falling rain,

For all the lies you told us,

The hurt,

The blame.

And we will weep to be so alone.

We are lost.

We can never go home.

So in the end I'll be what I will be.

No loyal friend was ever there for me.

Now we say good-bye.

We say you didn't try.

These tears you cry have come too late.

Take back the lies,

The hurt,

The blame.

And you will weep when you face the end alone.

You are lost.

You can never go home.

You are lost.

You can never go home.

- " Gollum's Song" preformed by Emiliana Torrini (Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers)

It had been two hard years, years of silence and misfortune for the one of which we speak. She did not utter a sound. She had sworn it on her life, until HE would be brought to justice. Until HE was brought to justice, by her. She had been tortured, a lot. But until the glorious day, she was in a life of silence. She doubted now if she could even remember how to speak. People hadn't bothered her, they understood. But they understood why? They didn't know why, but everyone had always had an understanding for the quiet girl. Her grades had made her the focus of all, "Smarter than Hermione!" It wasn't something she wanted to flaunt, but of course, Magic had been her study to get her into this mess… And maybe it would also solve it. She put all of her unspoken anger into her spells, causing powerful, dark magic. Darker magic then one would think of the glowing, Crimson Headed girl with beautiful Emerald eyes… Never the less.. The torturing had done something to her, she couldn't trust. She had lost her memory of when she was a child, the only things that had helped when she was being tortured - Writing stories, and Climbing Trees.. - She could only remember a few faces from the past, the best were of

Her late Mother and Father. Why late?

Voldemort.

This young woman had been his obsession ever since he had laid eyes on her Three years ago. Ever since she had accidentally set a toad on fire in the lobby of the greatest hotel in the world.. Only because of her anger at her brother for taking her wand away. It had begun after that, Death Eaters every where the eyes could wander. They killed off her family One by One.. Because of her. She understood this. She blamed herself fully, and now she would fulfill her promise for the revenge of their lives. It had been not been surprising when she had awakened in his chambers, it had only been a matter of time before she had complied. He had stopped killing the people she loved. He tried to make her love him. But, the Sixteen year old girl had not yet learned to love. She would never love him. She gave off the aura of love, but yet, never gave love, not even to her owl.

So this is why she escaped, this is why everything happened, and why?

Because of love.


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2- A New Life

Disclaimer- I do not own HP. I do own Blaze: Back off Sparky.

Running through the corridors she paused, wand in hand. She muttered nothing but the lock on the door shuddered and fell to the ground. Yes, she could do powerful magic. She opened and gave a sigh of relief. Everything was intact, and nothing had been array like her dream had given a vivid picture of.

It had just been a dream.

She had happened upon this room by mistake a while back, but had never really paid attention to how majestic it was.. At 2 O'clock in the morning. It was pitch black as she silently closed the door behind her and slid into one of the plush red leather chairs in front of the roaring fire place. She leaned back and managed to spot the ancient books around her, inhaling, she took in the scent of mildew and dismissed with a loving sigh. The silver and gold titling on the spines of the books seemed to give of an eerie glow, a glow that almost said, "Read me next!" She closed her eyes in comfort of the old library, she could read about adventures, histories, and fantasies all of her life.. But romances, ah! Romances.. It had never suited her fancies to read, " And then the gallant knight through my yearning body unto the moist ground, soaking my backside.. But it wasn't as bad as my soaking pa.." No, never would she subject herself to that.. That filth. Ok, maybe she never really, 'Read', one before but.. She could only imagine the possibilities. Fine then! She thought about it a lot.. But what other hormone driven teenager hadn't?

She closed her eyes, consumed in the feeling of wonderment by just sitting in seclusion. Would anybody really care if she never came out? She could live in here, eat bookworms or something to that matter. But no, Dumbledore would know. He always seemed to understand her unspoken words.

She opened her eyes to find that she was not secluded anymore.

" What are you doing in here?!" A pair of boys came into the room.

She stared and evil glare. (One that could give Draco a run for his money.)

" Oh, you're the girl.." The one on the right said to his twin.

" Fred, shut up! Well hello Ms. Flamel!" He said sticking out his hand politely.

She took it eagerly, maybe a friend?

" Well Fred, she's not so bad.. Maybe she just needs the right people to be around with." 'George' said to his buddy smiling an evil smile.

" Hey George, you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

They exchanged looks of pure fun.

" Let's make her one of us!" They exclaimed yanking her out of her seclusion never, it seems, that her life would not be the vow of silence she had chosen to keep.

They through her down on a bed in the DADA Quarters where they taught. After many adventures, they had learned a lot about the Dark Arts. The Twins practically lived in the Dark Forest.

" Well since our Little Brother and Sister are to shy and conservative.." Fred said pulling out a box from under the bed.

" We have to get SOMEONE to keep our legacy going, and you are the perfect someone." George responded getting another box from behind the door.

The vow of silence had taken its toll, she yearned. She yearned for friendship.

Love will break this cursed silence that she had taken. She was a loveable, funny, and caring person.. She now realized what had been missing. She had caused something again.

She had caused her own misfortune.

She opened her mouth to speak, speak beautiful flowing, graceful words that she had only read in books.

The Twins were looking away.

" I understand that I might be quiet, but I have this great invisible slicking crème I invented."

They turned around in utter shock, never would one figure that they would make her speak. Plus, why had she been hiding herself from the world? She voice was like music, so calm, yet so full of energy and hidden pleasures.

She blushed in the understanding that it might be weird for her to talk to them, I mean. It's like a wall suddenly lurching out saying, " You know what I ought to do to you if you hit me one more time! I'll tell you what I'll do!!" But none the less, she was a beautiful person.

George slowly tip-toed his way to his side and sat down on the bed with a soft 'thud'

" You create pranking things..?" Fred said, finally getting out of his shock of the situation.

She smirked, " What do you think I was planning in my mind? Do you honestly think I was reciting the Hogwart's Rule book the whole time? Pranking used to be my life! I couldn't go anywhere without someone coughing up musical notes, or rain drops plaguing people as they ran for cover."

" You are so, perfect." George said placing his hand on her leg.

She slowly picked up his hand and placed it back into his lap, " Isn't there a policy against student-teacher dating?"

" Not that I'm aware of.." Fred said, sitting down on the other side of her taking her hand in his.

" I would appreciate NOT having a three-some today.." She smiled weakly while trying to stand up.

Fred pulled her back down with the joined hands.

" It will be fun." Fred said.

She took it into consideration, they were both bloody gorgeous.. She let out an audible sigh.

" Let me take a rain check on that one."

The Twins looked at each other, " You know.. This 'waiting' thing will only make us want you more, you know that right?" George said slowly getting up, trudging to the door to open it for her.

" Oh, of course!" She squeezed Fred's hand softly as he let go of her.

She made her way to George at the door, he seemed down fallen.

" Cheer up Buddy! Life is great, life is fun. Enjoy it! You taught me that." The girl said leaning close to George.

George took this opportunity and leaned in, as if to kiss her.

She turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

She sighed, " Friends first, then more."

Her eyes seemed to glow as she walked out the door. This was a brand new life, full of everything that was intended for me. Friends, love, and hope. Hope that there will be love. And pranks, tons and tons of pranks. She would learn later of the legacy of the Weasley Twins, but now she had to go make friends. And possibly, she shivered. Something else.

A Brand New Life for Blaze Flamel.


	3. Do Those Things You Do

Chapter 3- Do Those Things You Do

Disclaimer- I do not own HP. I wish I did. I do own Blaze and her history.. Don't steal,

Her bare feet made soft 'thuds' as she went the long way back to the Fat Lady. She got tired of carrying her wand so she spelled it away to her dorm. Now, quiet and defenseless, she made her way slowly, thinking of the choice that she had made. It felt, good. Good enough that she would make a big splash during school to show people. Finally, everything felt right. She might even become friends with Hermione. Or something, she just wanted friends! It felt so good to be loved. It felt great, marvelous, enchanting, and wonderful! She stopped from her skipping realizing if anyone was watching they would have thought her Looney! But, finally. She felt.

Feelings that she hadn't had since, forever.

She calmed down as she went past the Slytherin Common Room entrance. Of course she knew where it was! Those stupid Slytherins aren't careful enough. She knew where everything was, ok, don't scream 'Physco' or anything, but, you know, without friends.. You have a bunch of time to yourself.

As she passed the statue covering it she muttered, "Damn Slytherins."

She was astonished when the statue moved to the side, allowing her entrance to the Common Room. She could see the roaring fire, and.. Well.. No one was awake or anything, it's not like she would get caught. Maybe just a little peak.. Hmm.. Yes.

She really was a different person. The person that she was before everything happened. A happier, carefree person.

She had to admit, the Slytherins had a nice Common Room.. But then again every house did. With colors of Green, Black, and Silver it suited them nicely. A sudden breeze came through the dungeon. It was odd, she was standing next to the fire but yet she felt cold. Damn cold.

As she moved, it surprised her that someone WAS up. He was sitting in a chair, staring out the window. Her body went to ice in realization of who it was.

Him.

She backed up slowly and then turned around fully as she quickly made her way back to the entrance. She had wondered far into the Common Room, and one thing that really messed her up was the maze in which you had to take OUT. Why a maze when you were going out?

For people like me.

(Start of Her POV)

I shivered again as the wind blew the dark, enclosed area.

An arm wrapped around my waist pushing me into the hard figure, as the other glided up my body warming me instantly with body heat.

" One of the coldest nights of the year, and you are wondering around the school in nothing but a skimpy tank-top and Gryffindor pajama pants.." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath sending chills up my spine.

" Now, my silent love. Why have you gone searching in my lovely abode? Oh that's right, you can't talk!" He sneered.

" You know after all these years of being a Jackass you think somebody would have killed you by now." I retorted turning around to face him.

" You.. you.. Spoke." He said watching my face.

" Nah.. That was your consciousness! Ooo! Be afraid Draco!" I said smirking.

" Well, it's good to see you have a personality with the looks.." He said leaning me against a cold stone wall.

I squirmed under him, as he pinned me to the wall expectantly watching my reactions.

" Oh, that's to bad. You can't manipulate me into fawning over you're every Asshole move!" I said countering his actions by not squirming, then by pure chance I took my hand from under him and softly pulled his face centimeters from mine.

" You want me, you know it! You've wanted me ever since we made out in the end of 5th year!" He said smirking.

I smirked and took the hand that was holding his head and gently touched his bare chest causing a moan escape his lips.

" You might be right, you might be wrong.. But you want me just as bad." I whispered as I made my hand go a little further down, my gaze watching his reactions.

He nodded as he leaned down to kiss me.. I slipped under his arms and made my way to the chair he had been in earlier.

I glanced over my shoulder to give him a wide grin as I sat down in the chair.

" Why after 2 years of us knowing each other, and may I dare say, Loving each other.. That you finally choose to talk know?" He said motioning for me to get up.

I got up.

He sat down in my place and took my hips in his grasp and shoved me down on his lap.

" I couldn't stand it anymore, I need friends. I think my parent's would have wanted me to live as normal as a life as I could manage." I said shifting my weight so that I was sitting sideways so I could talk to him while looking at him.

He moaned.

" Gods, you want me bad." I said smirking, saying it in the tone he had earlier.

" I finally get to know you, you know me.. Inside and Out, but I'm really just starting to know the girl I love." Draco said, acting sentimental.

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

" But I want to know something.." Draco asked concerned.

I nodded.

" Why did you try to run, just now.. When you saw me?" He asked, a little hurt.

" I was kind of afraid, afraid that if you started to know me as I know you.. You wouldn't love me." I said a single tear rolling down my cheek.

" You've had my love since.. (Thinking of a Word) a sneeze, remember?" Draco said wrapping his strong arms around me.

I giggled.

" I sneezed on you when we were waiting for the Hogwarts Express." I smiled as I enjoyed this feeling.

" I'll never forget it, but you had my love then, and you have it now and forever." Draco said, catching my lips his suddenly then breaking it off as soon as I recognized that I was being kissed.

I opened my mouth in shock.

" WHY DID YOU STOP!??!" I asked, irked off beyond belief.

" Just to leave you wanting more.." He said going back to his ways.

" It ain't happening.." I said taking my hand and moving his lips to mine, crashing them onto his as he had done to me. I nibbled on his bottom lip gently as I stopped and kissed his cheek. I kept kissing butterfly kisses as I reach to his neck and ended.

He moaned and looked at me with lusting eyes, " Why do you tempt me so?" He asked, as I felt his member grow from underneath me.

" It only serves you right.." I said standing up, stretching, and he watched as my shirt went dangerously high and he could see my toned and tan body,

" I'm leaving." I said glancing back as he jumped up to stop me.

" Please don't go." He said standing in front of me.

" Why not? All you are going to do is tempt me.." I said trying to go around him.

" I love you." He said glancing at my face.

I was taken aback from the remark, " You can't mean that.." I said sadly trying to go around him again.

" Blaze, stop." He said as he hadn't tried to stop me, but I stopped anyways.

" You are, mine. I love you. I would die for you. I feel like, I've known you forever, and your personality is perfect even though I just REALLY met you. If you go, you will break my heart. You are my reason to live. You're my piece of heaven on this Earth. I love you, and please believe me." He said this slowly, like he had been thinking about it for a long time.

I walked in front of him and slowly brought my face to meet his gaze.

" You had me at, 'You want to point your nose in the other direction there, Sneezy?'."

He smiled, not smirked, smiled.

" I love you too." I said embracing him and kissing whatever skin I could find on his face.

He chuckled and gave me a swift kiss before asking, " Do you want to stay the night?"

His 6th year Prefect Room was adjacent to the other Boy's Dormitory except it was a single room and you had to travel down a hallway.

Privacy.

" Are we..?" I asked pointing between us.

" Maybe." He said smiling.

" I love it when you smile." I said.

" You make me smile."

He paused, " You make me laugh."

" Your face makes me laugh." I said running out of the room, down the hallway, and into his room.

I landed on his bed and hid under the covers.

" You are so going to get it when I find you!" He said looking around the room.

It was KIND OF obvious where I was, you know.. The whole, Lump in the bed.

" But first, I must flatten this lump in my bed!" He said laying on me.

He pulled down the covers to see me laughing.

" You are so immature." He said laughing at me.

" And you are an Asswipe, but know one says anything to you!" I said ducking under the covers again.

He looked back to see if the door was locked.

" This is going to be a long night.."


	4. Betrayed, But I Will Always Love You

Chapter 4- Betrayed, But I Will Always Love You

Disclaimer- I do not own HP. In my dreams I do.. well.. I own Blaze. And ya, have fun peeps.

Harry Potter stirred in his sleep, an uneven, restless sleep. He hadn't been getting any sleep these past few nights after this girl.. Blaze had started to talk.

She had tried out to be a Chaser in his Quidditch Team. Ron had stood there mystified that she hadn't tried out before this. She was bloody brilliant.

He could remember the first thing she had said to him. They had been at breakfast the other morning when she had leaned over to him and asked him to pass the Strawberry Jam with a smirk on her face.

He had been taken aback.

" Did you just..?"

She had nodded and had taken the Jam from his shaking hand.

She had been sitting next to him, and for the first time in his life he had felt.. Right.

She had sighed and laughed.

He had grinned at her.

He had heard her story from Dumbledore at the beginning of this year. She had attracted Voldemort with her powerful magic and beauty. He could see why, she WAS beautiful. Voldemort had killed all of her immediate family, and her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins.. Then he had forced himself on her, hoping she would turn to him in her time of need. But she had been to strong and to smart for his antics to work. She had laughed and apparated at Hogwarts, running straight for Dumbledore. She had stayed with the Weasley's over the summer.. But had not spoken a word.

Harry had met her there, but mostly dismissed her behavior. Until he realized that, she was a lot like him. They had passed notes a couple times and had become friends. Hermione liked her, and so did Ron. Everyone seemed to like her, she was one of those people that you felt comfortable with. But.. Now. He couldn't stop thinking of the Crimson Red Haired girl..

He beauty had captured him too, her Emerald eyes bright with laughter yet dark with hidden emotions. Her long wavy hair seemed to always be perfectly placed as she smiled slightly.

His flash back ended as he heard his alarm go off for him to get ready for Quidditch Practice.

He flashed a grin as he got up and did he daily routine.

He walked out and down the stairs to see a flush Blaze waiting for him.

" Come on slow poke! Well.. You really can't be late because you're the captain and all, but I heard that it's going to be rainy today." She said grabbing his hand as she led him outside into the corridor on the way to the locker room.

" What about Ron..?"

She looked back at him, " He already left."

Harry looked baffled at the idea of Ron being early to Quidditch Practice.

She smiled at him, hell, he loved it when she smiled.

They walked outside into the Quidditch Pitch with their hands still interlocked.

He stopped, stopping her.

She turned to him and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

He glanced down at their hands and smiled.

She blushed.

" Sorry Harry.. We aren't that close yet.."

She tried to pull her hand away but he grasped it tightly.

" Wait, I like it there." Harry said stepping up to her.

She held her breath as he came inches away from her lips.. When had Harry become this forceful? He had always been the kind of guy to be laid back, and let the girls make all the moves.. But now? Harry seemed to be hinting big time about something..

" Harry, are you high or something?" She said, worried about something.

" No, it's just.. Now that I'm getting to know you better.. It's just.. I like you." Harry said kissing her gently, more gently than Draco had ever kissed her. Draco's had always been passionate and over taking, but Harry's were.. Sweet and loving.

They heard someone clear their throat from ahead of them.

Harry broke the kiss and glared at the person who had interrupted them.

" I thought I smelled something rotten.." Harry said with complete honesty.

" Then learn to where Deodorant Potty.." The person snarled.

She had her back to him, wondering if Voldemort could just strike her down right then.

He had caught them kissing..

Of course, she hadn't told anyone about Draco and her. It would be kind of weird a Gryffindor suddenly saying, " Oh.. And Draco and I love each other very much.."

She inaudibly mouthed to Harry, " Is it Malfoy?"

He nodded.

She gave a loud sigh and turned around.

Draco froze in place but added, " Oh.. Snogging your Girlfriend before practice, is this another Gryffindor tradition?"

She looked at him confused.

" Hey asshole, I need to talk to you about the Potions test tomorrow.. See you in a bit, Harry?"

Harry glanced between the two and passionately kissed Blaze before stalking off, this was going to be a good practice.

Blaze wiped off her mouth and turned to Draco.

" I don't know what to say.." She started hidden tears forming in her eyes.

" I have nothing to say, it's just, Blaze- How could you?" Draco asked moving forward to hold her.

That was really the question, how could she? But.. It's not like she acted on Harry, but how could she? Was she starting to have feelings for the black haired seeker? She had had feelings for him during the summer, but they had quickly gone away when she had met Draco. Were they resurfacing? It was possible.

" I didn't. He kissed me." She weakly mumbled into his embrace.

" Do you.." He paused, " Like him?"

She pushed away from her love.

" I don't know Draco, I think.. Maybe, we should take a break for awhile.. Everything is getting to serious." She said averting her crying face from his.

" Blaze, you can't be serious! The other night was so, beautiful and now.. You are just afraid of fucking commitment! That's your problem!" Draco said backing away slightly.

She put her face in her hands.

" I'm not afraid, I just have never had something this serious.. Draco, please, calm down."

He froze at the gentle nature of her words.. This was the part where she would retort at him, but no. He felt like begging, his heart ached for her touch. But he was to proud, he was going to have to end this. He loved her with all of his heart. He could never love another.

Maybe a break from him would make her realize that she needed him as much as he needed her.

Yes, he would make sure of this.

" You had your chance with me Blaze. I just hope you make someone at least half as happy as you made me, for they would be the happiest man in the world. So have fun with your little Potty Boy, sleep with him, kiss him.. But don't try to come back to me when it all comes crashing down on you. I love you and always will but this.. (He pauses) Has become to much… You don't understand love, at 10 people who would do anything to see you happy. You are so nieve. You don't understand that I love you, and because of this I am willing to let you go.." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

She let tears fall down her cheeks.

" I will not, ever, change the password to the back entrance of my room.. If you ever wanted to talk." He whispered as he turned on his heal and left.

She watched his retreating figure walk up the stairs into Hogwarts.

Bringing a hand up to her face, she wiped away her tears.

-The last time she had cried was when her parents had died.

She trudged into the locker room to see Harry and Ron talking in front of her locker.

They stopped their conversation when they saw her and slowly moved away from the locker.

She tapped her wand on her lock to open in, it sprung open revealing her uniform.

She sighed in relief as she starts to undress, not caring about Harry and Ron. She loved Quidditch as much as Harry, they got the same thrill out of it. She loved feeling the Quaffle under her arm, then wind blowing in her hair, the fresh moisture spraying in her face as she flew to the opponent's rings.. Throwing in the Quaffle easily as the roar of the crowd screamed your name in delight.

She pulled her shirt up to see Harry and Ron's eyes bulge.

Harry's throat clamped up causing him to lose his breath, her body was beautiful. She had said during her try out's that she had loved to play Quidditch when she was a kid. Her body showed the results of this workout. Her flat toned abdomen gave way to her formed, round breasts. Her matching silk sheer red bra and thong gave way into his daydreams of her. The front of her thong showed a butterfly gracing her skin. She must be the most beautiful creature on this Earth.

She pulled over her undershirt and started to get her uniform on, blushing slightly from all the attention. Her crimson hair sprawled about her making her even more exotic and attractive.

She looked over at Harry, as Emerald eyes met.

He really wanted her. He loved her personality. He loved her.

He remembered their kiss and smiled.

She finished getting her uniform on, and the boys snapped out of their trance on her.

She shut her locker and made her way to the entry way grabbing her already put out Firebolt02.

Newer model, much faster. Ron walked out in front of her, fanning himself, trying to get under control of his reactions. Harry walked out behind him but her hand found his before he could fully get out of the locker room.

" Harry, I like you to." She said planting a kiss on his cheek.

She threw him a lopsided smile and tossed him his Firebolt.

His insides burst with that act of pure innocence. She liked him, this Goddess liked him.

He grabbed her hand again and led her outside into the rainy weather. Everyone on the team noticed the two's actions and many of the girls sighed with romance and the guys, disappointed that they couldn't talk about her when Harry wasn't around.

" Now guys, we start off the year with the annual 'Slytherin vs. Gryffindor', so we are going to practice long and hard (Many of the guys chuckled) until that day.. So everyone, into the air!"


	5. Quidditch, Bliss, and a Dream

Chapter 5- Quidditch, Bliss, and a Dream

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Blaze, I own her and her story.

We see Harry, Ron, and Blaze in front the fire. Harry in an armchair, Ron on the couch, and Blaze sprawled out on the floor. They are soaking wet and, right down to the core. They are complaining while making comments about practice. They changed into dry clothes though so their hair and faces looked like they have been drowned. Ron and Harry exchange looks as they see Blaze's red tank top show her mid-drift. Her form fitting shirt and Ron's red plaid boxers give way into imagination.

" My hands.. Are bleeding." Blaze complained saying it slowly while staring at them.

She is on her back facing Harry as she looks between the two of them.

" Sheamus kept Beating the Bludger at my face, good work, but it meant I had to move quickly." Harry said rubbing his whip lashed neck.

" Dean kept throwing the Quaffle in my head, like hell I'm going to do well in Potions now." Ron said rubbing his head.

" You never did before Ron." Blaze commented now sitting partially up to rub her feet.

Ron smiled at her and threatened, " If you're not going to be nice, I'll have to take my boxers back.. Now."

She threw him a smirk.

" You'd enjoy that wouldn't you, me in front of a roaring fire.. The water droplets still on my skin, squirming as you were on top of me, my hair spread out behind my head screaming your name.." Blaze retorted while resting on her elbows.

" Great imagination you got there, must come in handy while you are making love." Ron again commented.

Blaze nodded her head and gave a glance to Harry,

She thought, " If only I could get the guts to go sit in his lap.. Then I would be warm."

If on cue Harry patted his lap while she was looking at him.

She crawled on to his lap sitting sideways while he instantly warmed her.

" How'd you know what I was thinking?" She asked as she snuggled into his embrace.

Ron sighed, " Everyone knows you want him, what else could you be thinking?!"

Blaze blushed and Harry noticed..

Ron silently got up and said, " I'm going to bed.. It's Sunday I can sleep in."

They both said good night and stared into each other's eyes.

" Do you like me Harry?"

Harry stared at her and smiled.

" No."

She looked at him confused.

" I love you."

Her eyes widened in surprise to his choice of words. She kissed him lightly, almost afraid if she kissed him hard he would take back his words.

She broke the kiss only to see true bliss displayed on his features.

" I love you too Harry." She said repositioning herself to make him and her more comfortable.

" Hey, It's getting late.. But I don't want you sleeping in that cold, big bed all alone.. Care to crawl in with me?" He said shyly.. He really had changed from 5th year.

She looked at the boy holding her. He had changed over the summer.. He had been hanging out with Fred and George all summer.. With Ron of course. He had learned a few things, how to act.. Etc. And he has to admit, they did come it handy. Well, for a start, he's not a virgin anymore..

Fred and George (For His Birthday) Sent him to a strip bar.. Well.. They had a special surprise for the 16 year old. He had learned a few things.

She kissed his neck because that is the only place she could reach without moving her head from his shoulder.

" I would like that very much."

He picked her up easily. She was a feather in his arms. Making his way into his room was easy, he was a Gryffindor prefect this year because Ron hadn't wanted to do it again.

He laid her gently on to his bed and got in right behind her. They were both under the covers, him on his back as she rested her head on his bare chest (He had taken his shirt off before going into bed.) She lightly brushed her hand on his formed abs, their legs intertwined together.

He kissed her forehead and said, " You are more beautiful than you think Blaze."

She sarcastically sighed, " If only I didn't have the teenage self esteem issues I would probably be a streaker.."

Harry chuckled and watched her actions.. She was gently gliding her hand over his chest, then abs, then going dangerously low to the rim of his boxers, then back up again. It was driving him wild.

" Please, Blaze.. You don't know how much that affects me.." He said taking his free arm and stopping her hand from starting the process over.

" Then if I.." She said then kissed his abdomen while working lower.

He moaned in pleasure.. Her touch and kisses were killing him.

His organ grew and she giggled softly.

Stopping she kissed his hand that had interlocked itself with her hand.

" Blaze.. I have a question.." Harry asked remembering their first kiss.

She nodded slowly, resting her chin on his chest so she could look at him.

" Were Malfoy and you girlfriend and boyfriend?" Harry asked.

She nodded slowly.

" I couldn't pretend anymore, if I love a guy.. I have to show it. I can't act like I don't know him and then go to his room later and screw him, it doesn't work." She said sadly.

He kissed her gently again, taking her breath away,

" So it's between Malfoy and I?" He asked.

She shook her head no.

" Just you. No more Draco. I think I still have feelings for the Bastard, but not as much as I have for you.. Right now. You can't just turn them off though, it will take some time." She said resting her head to the side ending the conversation.

He heard her breathing slow down, telling him that she was asleep. Content to be with him.

He would have leapt for joy if he hadn't been so comfortable with her lying on him. But what she had said, " Just you. No more Draco." Had made his heart stop. He couldn't believe it. For once in his life he felt like he had intimate relations other than his friends. He had needed this in his life as much as she did. He wanted her.

He slipped into peaceful sleep as the girl on top of him started having a dream.

- Dream Sequence -

He smiled as if he knew something, but yet, he always smiled like this when she appeared. He loved her, he knew it. But yet, he never would have thought to tell her that he did. Why? They were almost the exact opposite, except for the dark arts. That's how they had met, their fathers. They both loathed them.

He spotted her instantly in the back of the crowed room. She had always attracted him; it was like a magnetic force, wanting him to see her every waking moment. Not that he minded all that much, she was a super model. Her looks, of a snowflake in winter.. So unique but so beautiful in her own way. She was like a ray of hope in his dull, confusing life. But she did what he did, masked her feelings. She never let anyone into her mind, until she found him. Only him. He smiled again, a true smile. A pure smile. He saw her force a laugh in front of the business men of her fathers. His family had just arrived.

He made his way to her, more or less looking like a hunter hunting its victim. He would tell her tonight, tonight that he loved her. They hadn't really, 'Been', together. Never boyfriend and girlfriend, but he wanted to change that. They've known each other for.. Oh.. 4 years, and since day one. He knew- It would be only her.

This year she would be his, because she was going to go to Hogwarts- There was going to be no escape.

She was talking to her father's right hand man's son, laughing at each lame joke he cracked.

He snaked his arm around her waist as she talked, and rested his chin her shoulder - turning his head to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She didn't turn but inhaled deeply, " Draco.." She moaned as he pulled her into him.

The expression on the teenager's face in front of them turned into pure hatred for the boy that had interrupted their conversation.

" Zanbini." Draco nodded towards Blaise in front of him.

Blaise faked a weak smile in acknowledgment to his enemy/friend. Oh, they were friends in anything but the woman they both loved. It was strange actually.

" Excuse us." Draco said steering them away from the annoyed Blaise.

They walked through the crowd and into the rose garden, it was pitch black except for the few hovering candles placed randomly around the path towards the forest.

They came to a halt when they were out of site from the mansion.

" Why didn't you show up sooner?! I could swear that Blaise was undressing me in his mind!" The girl said with displeasure.

He chuckled at her as he just savored this moment, to be with her, alone. Everything seemed to be just right, the night had a full moon.. The candles were beautiful and the forest seemed to be silent but awake with the wind as the trees swayed to a hidden melody.

" I'm sorry, Blaise is one horny bastard." Draco said staring into her eyes, while again pulling her into him putting his cheek to hers nuzzling her neck with soft kisses.

She leaned into him with a yearning, for him. She always had. She loved him with every inch of her body, soul, and heart. But, a relationship? Never. She was to be 'in love' with Blaise. Father's right hand man's son.. Oh but she did like him, as a friend. They had a brotherly/sisterly bond. They always had. But Draco.. She watched his actions - Something was bothering him, she knew his antics better than anyone.

" Draco." She pushed back, looking into his eyes.

He looked confused and searched for some clue in her eyes, but found none as usual. Their fathers had made sure they didn't show emotion. So much training, it made their hearts colder than dry ice. But she, unlike him, put up a fake front of her emotions.. Laughing when inside her pain was immense.

" What's bothering you?" She said with concern.

He paused and ushered her to a bench. She followed him, confused. What could it be?

" Well.. We could never be." Draco said getting to the point fast.

She dropped her eyes to her shoes. Her emerald green fitted shirt and silk black skirt shined with the moonlight, her lace up chest and abdomen showed her beautiful sculptured hourglass body as she silently let silent tears fall down her cheek. She quickly realized that she was showing emotion, like her father had told her not to. Her hand shot up. Draco seized her hand in a loving grip to stop her from wiping away her true emotion. With his other hand he raised her chin and kissed her tears away. He took the hand he was gripping and interlocked his fingers with hers, and repositioned his other hand to cup her cheek.

" But I have to tell you something, Blaze - I love you, more than you would ever comprehend that a person could love, so tonight I just wanted to ask you if you loved me to? Just to know if you did, it would help me handle us.. Us not being us." Draco said as he could hear foot steps coming nearer and nearer to where they were, not doubt it was Blaise looking for Blaze. But he had meant what he said, just so that he could know. It would let him be a happy man.

They had never kissed. It had always been - Best Friends. Never more. But..

She leaned in very close, she could feel him hold his breath. She scooted closer into his embrace, as she gently kissed him. He returned her kiss with a passion, hidden desires coming out in this kiss. She could feel his tongue ask for entrance into her mouth, and gladly accepted. They had finally admitted to their desires, it was wanted and it was great. His hand moved to behind her head and pushed her lips into his, not like she wasn't already doing it - but he wanted her close and wanted to feel her body against. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy, sweaty and gripping the sheets as he plunged into her again for another orgasm. She wanted him kiss her all over. She wanted to be his.

She broke the kiss as she heard the footsteps and the footstep's owner come into sight, as he had imagined it was Blaise.

" I love you and want you. I could give a damn for what those people expect from me." She whispered in a rush.

Blaise cleared his throat as he spotted them to close for comfort on the bench.

" Blaze, they were wondering where you had run off to - But by the looks of it you might have humped your way here." Blaise said with an uneven voice, anger and rage coming out in it. Why didn't she like him? But no, it had to be Draco. They were practically the same person except this way with him, it was cute. Blaise and Blaze. Also both with crimson fire hair, although his was dyed - hers was natural. Her long wavy hair flowed in the night wind. She looked at him with a cold glare.

" Screw you Blaise. Screw all of you. Can't all of you get a life and stop trying to get me to be who they want me to be!? Sure, I have power. More than you all think I have, but I will not be his successor. I will never join Voldemort and I will never, ever love you! So go and blab that I hate all of them, and this is not the end of me- They will feel my anger. I'm leaving here and all of you can kiss my boo-tay!" She said calm and even although her anger was rising.

Blaise looked taken aback but the statements and reached for her hand, but to only see that it was already holding Draco's. He sneered. Her other hand glowed a blood red color.

" Now dear Blaze! You don't mean what you say! Come on back, I bet it's just you're horniness talking.." Blaise said smirking.

That had done it.

She raised her hand and the blood red light shot out of it engulfing Blaise and raising him. She let go of Draco's hand and kissed him swiftly while smirking.

" I'll see you at Hogwarts. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore later but now, I have some unresolved anger that need to be subjected to the assholes. Owl me, and Draco.. I love you." She said.

He pulled her down and covered her with kisses all over her face.

" I'll miss you terribly, but you have to do what you have to do. Can I come with you?" Draco asked yearning for a 'yes'.

She slowly nodded no.

" I'm sorry, but I have to do this alone." She stood up.

" I understand, but don't think that I'll leave you alone during school.." He evilly grinned at her and winked.

She smiled and muttered, " This is going to be fun."

She walked to the mansion with Blaze floating ahead of her in the giant bubble, fear in his eyes.

" Oh Blaise, when will you ever learn?" She smiled at him.

The doors of the mansion flew open as a screaming Blaise was thrown across the floor, skidding into a man Blaze had never seen before.

He was a lean man, a teenager like herself. His eyes, they were unlike anything she had ever seen before. It seemed that his eyes could steal your soul and your wife in the same movement.

Blaise ran and went to her father, " You were right, she loves him sir! They were together and she is leaving! Get her! Tie her up!" He rambled as her power grew stronger, everyone in the room could feel it now.

The young man that she had been staring at walked slowly towards her with a smirk plastered to his face.

" Calm down, my love. Every one on this Earth can feel your power." He said with a haunting voice.

He also had power, but her power surpassed his and everyone's. She was the most powerful being.

She raised a suggestive eyebrow, " My love?"

He nodded slowly and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly as if she was going to go. He licked her neck, and nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, " Let us retire."

She stiffened.

" Retire with you? Who are you?" She didn't respond to his actions.

Her father started ushering the guest out of the party, everyone filed out. Blaise glared at them, then left.

They were alone, the strange man and her.

" I am yours. Death never parted us." He smiled as he came to the front of her.

He smiled as she cocked her head to the side, that was one of her habits when she got confused.

He took her hand in his and led the way to the spare bedroom, undoubtedly where he was staying.

As they went through the halls she couldn't help but feel like this had happened before, that his touch was familiar.

They came to the room as he ushered her unto the bed. He turned to shut and lock the door as she figured out who this teenager was.

" Tom." She stated as he turned around.

" My love, you remember me." He said joining her on the bed.

" Why do I?" She asked as he pulled her close to him.

" You where mine once, they had killed you during the peak of my time. I was hurt and defeated by a boy. Your soul came back, it wanted me. I came back as the age in which you met me. You are a re-encarnation of her. You remember, my love." He said slowly untying the lace in front of her dress.

" No! Let me go you looney!" She said struggling out of his grasp, but it was to strong.

" No you listen to me, you love me. You want me. I will have you. You are mine. Never think different- I love you." He finished undoing the lace and glided his hand under her shirt.

She shivered under his touch, weird feeling sprouted from within her.

He grinned evilly and moved her hand from her abdomen, to the small of her back, to her firm butt. He grasped what he had been wanting to grasp for ages it seemed. She was back to him, his love.

He pulled her closer to him, him grinded his member into her.

She felt flush and strange. No, she wouldn't have it. This feeling wasn't her love- It was his 'love'. She at least hoped it was.

" No." She said struggling against him.

" Shouldn't you be saying yes?" He said smugly into her ear, licking her again causing another shiver.

" Get of off me! I might be her in another life, but I despise you!" She said throwing him off balance and lunging for the door.

He grabbed the back of her skirt and pulled her into him.

" You are mine." He growled.

" I am only property of one, and you are not him." She retorted squirming in his tight hold.

" I will give you everything you've always wanted. I will give you the moon if you asked for it. I would die for you. I will never let you go from me again. I made that mistake once, never again."

She turned to him and smirked. She straddled his legs and rocked against him.

" Do you want me?" She said coyly.

He moaned in response.

He watched her as she leaned into him, exposing her breasts to him. His eyes widened in her surprising moves.

She moved to his ear and whispered, " Well get used to the fact that you will NEVER have me."

For a split moment he had taken his gaze off her, break the hold he had put on her.

As he gazed at her formed breasts, she had taken the moment to apparate else where.

" You might think that, but I know it is not true. You are mine always. And so I will leave my mark. On you, my love."

--

He had recaptured her that night, threatening to kill her if she did not comply.. She had spit into his face. He locked her in a dungeon and then and then on had tortured her.. But it did not break her. Not the even the screams of her family could break her- She had already died. It didn't matter anymore.. All she wanted to do was kill the bastard. Kill him over and over.

Then one night she escaped- Into the night air she flew on her make shift broom until a stranger in a dark black cloak gave her a Fireblot02, the fastest of this time.

She had noticed when he gave it to her, his hands had been transparent.

" Who.. Who are you?" She had asked.

It had been the ghost of her big brother.

" I will watch over you baby sister. My un-done promise to mother- I will be at Hogwarts.. For I asked for its residency, I need to find you a man. A man that will take care of you. I will be there sissy. I love you." He said touching her face.. All she could feel was a swipe of cold air.

She hadn't cried but weakly smiled with the sadness that he had been struck down in his prime.

" And I will fulfill your wishes, I shall create a new system of Muggle Magic Management.. I will be the next Ministress Of Magic." She smiled wider as a ghostly tear fell down his face.

-End Dream Sequence-

Harry was jolted awake from the sound of his name and Draco's being called softly.

Blaze suddenly stiffened, clutching his hand.. The one she had been holding all night.

She suddenly let out a breath and collapsed lifeless onto him.

At that moment Draco busted into the door.

" He did it. Now, he's done it to her. My love, my baby." Draco said as he gently picked her up and jogged down the steps appearing instantly at the door to Madame Pomfrey's Bed Chambers.

Harry appeared next to him in a heartbeat and rapped on the door loudly.

--


End file.
